Entre ses lignes manuscrites
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Une correspondance entre Yuan et Kratos. Rated T pour certaines allusions.   Précisions dans l'avant-propos.
1. Avant propos

_**Avant-propos**_

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonsoir.

C'est votre auteur, Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy.

Cet avant-propos est nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire qui va suivre.

Cette fiction m'avait été demandée par une amie très chère, «ma fille». Elle et moi avons un délire spécifique à Tales of Symphonia. Je me suis largement inspiré des Liaisons Dangereuses de Laclos pour ce qui est de la forme et de la mise en page.

Tout d'abord, Lloyd avait été fiancé à Colette mais elle est morte de maladie. Camille, «ma fille», l'a aidée à s'en remettre et au final, le couple se marie et de cette union naît deux enfants: Laïla et Clément.

Ensuite, Yuan a eu aussi des enfants avec Martel, des faux-jumeaux, Heero et Marina. Oui, self-insert. Marina est mariée à Edward Elric et de ce mariage sont nés cinq enfants: Sean, Camille et Mathilde, qui ont déjà quittés le nid. Les deux petits derniers sont des faux-jumeaux, des bébés.

Yuan a une vie bien plus tranquille, voire même routinière aux côtés de sa famille.

Kratos a eu un gros problème de santé et a voulu le cacher à Lloyd. Il fuit entre guillemets, mais son absence fera du mal à Lloyd. Il reviendra pour lui éviter la mort. Il cherche à quitter la maison où il vivait avec Anna, cette demeure lui rappelant trop la tristesse de son veuvage.

Dans notre délire, nous apprenons de manière amusante la relation entre Yuan et Kratos, par accident. Mais là n'était pas le but de ma fiction. Camille voulait que j'écrive la correspondance entre Yuan et Kratos du retour du mercenaire jusqu'au moment où il finit par emménager chez son ami, enfin ami...est-ce la bonne appellation?

Donc oui, c'est du YAOI. De plus, certaines lettres sont plus ou moins érotiques. Allergiques, abstenez-vous.

Cette fic semble complètement décalée et hors TOS mais ayant été écrite pour un délire, cela se comprend. Merci de ne pas dénigrer mon travail et de bien comprendre cela.

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture.

Amicalement,

Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy


	2. Lettre 1, de Kratos à Yuan

Lettre 1, de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

Yuan

Comme promis, je 'écris pour te tenir au courant de l'état de santé de Lloyd. Il est sorti de son état de langueur, il recommence à manger et aujourd'hui, il a joué un moment avec ses enfants.

J'ai du mal à croire que je suis à l'origine d'un tel miracle, tout comme j'ai du mal à croire que la cause de son mal était mon absence.

Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait?

Moi qui agissais en croyant le protéger, j'ai failli le tuer!

Je suis sans aucun doute le pire des pères! Ah, comme Anna m'en voudrait! Mon Lloyd, mon pauvre Lloyd! Dans quel état malheureux il était quand je l'ai retrouvé! Mon fils, mon enfant...

Le Ciel me pardonne un jour cet acte de folie! Les premiers jours, je logeais là-bas mais maintenant que Lloyd va mieux, je dors chez moi, sans cesser pour autant mes visites quotidiennes. Je dis chez moi, je devrais dire dans mon Enfer. Cette maison m'étouffe. Je crois que je ne supporte plus la solitude.

Ici est le point le plus délicat de ma lettre...Puis-je demeurer chez toi? Juste le temps de me trouver une maison ou un appartement et de régler le sort de cette maison maudite...Je me ferai discret.

J'ai l'impression de te supplier, je te demande pardon. Ne te sens obligé de rien.

Et toi, mon ami, comment vas-tu? Raconte moi tes journées, tes joies, tes découvertes...Tes nouvelles son tes bouffées d'air frais pour moi.

Ton ami sincère

Kratos


	3. Lettre 2, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 2 de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

Écrite au dos de la lettre 1

_Mon cher Kratos_

_N'ayant pas grand chose à te raconter, non seulement, je t'écris au dos de ta lettre mais aussi désolé mon ami, pour la dose d'oxygène, c'est raté. Mes journées sont assez banales._

_Je me lève assez tôt, je déjeune avec ma petite tribu. Ensuite, après mon passage dans la salle de bains, jusqu'à midi je lis. Je déjeune puis je lis encore deux heures. Ensuite, je joue avec les petits derniers de ma fille. J'aide comme je peux pour des courses ou autre chose dans la maison. A vingt heures, on dîne, les petits sot couchés. Je passe la soirée avec ma fille et mon gendre. A vingt-deux heures trente, on se couche. Je lis encore trente minutes avant d'éteindre définitivement la lumière._

_Passionnant hein?_

_Je suis heureux de savoir que Lloyd va mieux. Par contre Kratos, il me faut te gronder, vilain garçon. Pourquoi me demander une chose dont tu sais pertinemment que la réponse est oui? La timidité? La pudeur? _

_Ma maison t'est ouverte et tu y seras toujours le bienvenu; reste aussi longtemps que tu le veux._

_As-tu besoin d'aide pour les cartons ou autres travaux pénibles? Réponds dans un coin de cette lettre._

_Adieu, mon cher ami. _

_Les Liaisons Dangereuses m'attendent._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_

Ton aide me serait précieuse, en effet. Ce week-end jusqu'à lundi, de quatorze heures au matin, ça te va?

Kratos

_OK_

_Yuan_


	4. Billet de Kratos à Yuan

Billet de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

Ah Seigneur!

Yuan, me pardonneras-tu un jour? Ce que j'ai fait est indigne! J'ai trahi ma fidélité envers Anna, j'ai trahi mon amitié pour toi! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Je n'aurais jamais du te demander ce service...Le Ciel devait être contre moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça.

Était-ce du à la chaleur étonnante de ce dimanche, à la vue de ta peau en transparence à cause de ta chemise mouillée car tu t'étais séché à la va-vite en sortant de la douche? Je ne sais pas mais le mal est fait... Le pire dans l'histoire est que j'ai aimé cela.

Oh, Seigneur! Comment ai-je pu te faire cela? Comment ai-je pu faire cela à Anna? Si tu n'as pas trop de mépris à mon égard dans ton coeur, je t'en supplie, réponds moi, aide moi ou donne moi un conseil.

J'ai si honte!

Je n'ose signer cette lettre


	5. Lettre 3, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 3 de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

_Eh bien, mon ami!_

_Ton billet me ferait presque peur!_

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'un élan aussi naturel que partagé. Tu ne m'as pas fait outrage. J'ai accepté ce mouvement. Tu écris comme si tu m'avais violé alors que je me suis donné à toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a poussé à faire acte de chair ensemble, néanmoins je ne te mentirai pas. Moi aussi, j'ai aimé. J'ai aimé sentir ton corps sur le mien, goûter à ta langue et ) tes baisers, le contact de ta peau, tes mains dessinant les contours de mon corps, te sentir en moi...J'ai aimé tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'en prie, ne te blâmes pas. Moi aussi, j'ai trahi la mémoire de celle que j 'aime, moi aussi j'ai iamé faire cela avec toi. Pire encore, oserai-je te l'avouer? Il me le faut pourtant, il me faut être franc._

_J'ai envie que cela recommence. _

_Je suis bien plus coupable que toi, mon pauvre ami et pourtant c'est toi qui te fustiges. Cesse cette flagellation. Tu me demandes conseil, malheureusement dans des cas comme celui là, il y en a très peu._

_Le seul que je te donne est celui-ci: ne fuis pas le monde. _

_Ne me fuis pas._

_La solitude est mauvaise conseillère et je suis toujours disposé à t'accueillir chez moi et je suis toujours disposé à t'aider dans tes cartons._

_Adieu, mon infortuné amant d'une nuit._

_Puisse cette lettre te consoler._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_


	6. Lettre 4, de Kratos à Yuan

Lettre 4 de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

Oh, Yuan!

Si tu savais à quel point tes paroles me touchent et me soulagent! Comme tu es bon! Pourtant, malgré cela, je me sens mal. Comment pourrais-je paraître devant toi sans rougir, sans que le souvenir de ton corps nu revienne hanter mon esprit? Lui qui hante déjà mes nuits...Et à chaque fois qu'il revient, une chaleur m'envahit. J'ai peur de te revoir car j'ai peur de récidiver, pourtant je sens que te fuir signerait ma perte. La lecture est pour l'instant mon seul exutoire. Tu veux les titres?

La Nouvelle Héloïse, Confusion des sentiments, Bonjour Tristesse.

Pourquoi ai-je envie que cette expérience recommence? Serait-ce mal de recommencer? Rien ne nous retient après tout. La seule chaîne qui nous blesse est la morale.

Cette envie, serait-ce juste pour combler le vide laissé par Anna? Cette histoire n'était donc juste qu'une parenthèse amicale? Rien que d'y réfléchir, ma tête est à la torture. Tout me trahis. Mon corps qui réagit au souvenir que j'ai évoqué plus haut, mon esprit qui me ramène à ce souvenir...Seul mon cœur résiste encore.

Je te quitte mon ami, il me faut dormir, mes yeux se ferment. Je prie le Ciel que cette nuit soit sans rêves.

Ton ami pourtant si indigne de tes faveurs

Kratos


	7. Lettre 5, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 5, de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

_Kratos_

_Il me faut encore te gronder, incorrigible garnement. Il n'y a rien de honteux dans ce que nous avons fait. Tu avais envie, j'avais envie, on s'est soulagés comme on a pu. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer la morale. Quoi? Car nous sommes du même sexe? Et alors? Nous n'avons fait de mal à personne, cela ne concerne que toi et moi. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Je serai franc, oui ça m'a plu, oui ce souvenir me revient en permanence à l'esprit, mais pour moi, c'est un souvenir agréable et non honteux. Tu ne veux pas trahir Anna, je ne veux pas trahir Martel, tu parlais de combler un vide, cela n'est pas faux. On se soutiendrait ainsi? C'est mieux que de tomber dans des travers horribles._

_Et, s'il te plait, désacralise moi. _

_Je ne suis pas un exemple parfait, ni une référence. Je suis un homme avec ses désirs et ses faiblesses. Tu dis avoir envie de recommencer? Moi aussi. Ton corps et ton esprit réagissent? Les miens aussi. Mon pauvre, tu te rends malade. Ma proposition risque de te choquer, je n'attends pas de réponse. Voilà ce que je te propose. _

_Toi et moi avons aimé le rapprochement de nos corps. Toi et moi voulons que cela recommence. Recommençons. Recommençons et ne nous privons d'aucune envie dans ce domaine._

_« La honte est comme la douleur. On ne la ressent qu'une fois. »_

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_

Tu me proposes d'agrémenter notre amitié avec de banales histoires de sexe? Je dois être fou mais... Je te veux.

Kratos


	8. Erratum lettre 5, de Yuan à Kratos

Ensemble de billets écrits par Kratos et Yuan

Bien cher Yuan

Ta dernière lettre laissait entendre que tu n'allais pas bien.

Que t'arrive t-il?

Toi qui d'habitude a une santé assez résistante … veux-tu remettre notre RDV à plus tard?

Kratos

_Kratos_

_Ne t'en fais pas, mon mal est sans doute passager. J'ai juste un peu de fièvre, rien de bien méchant. J'ai pris un peu froid rien de plus. Je pense être remis d'ici là. C'est étrange mais tu me manques, même si cela fait à peine deux jours qu'on ne s'est vus._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_

Yuan, Yuan, naïf Yuan

Tes mots se veulent rassurants mais je n'arrive pas à les croire. Je me rappelle, le lendemain de notre fois « non-officielle ». j'arrivais à lire la fatigue au fond de tes yeux. Au début, j'ai cru que cela était du à notre journée de la veille laborieuse et à notre nuit agitée mais cette fatigue ne t'a pas quittée? Et quand nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois, elle semblait encore plus grande. Yuan, c'est toi-même qui parlait de franchise dans une de tes lettres. Au non de notre amitié, je t'en conjure explique moi tout, quitte à me faire peur. Je veux pouvoir t'aider, même si cela pourrait se montrer dérisoire.

Kratos

_Eh bien, Kratos, je vois que tu connais presque tout de moi! Il me faut donc éviter de te ménager, hein? En effet, je vais plus mal que ce que je voulais te faire croire. Ma fièvre n'a rien de passagère, elle est en moi depuis un moment déjà. J'ai des quintes de toux que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à refouler et j'ai l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu. La fatigue s'installe de plus en plus. Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus cacher mon mal et cela me fait peur. Je ne veux inquiéter personne, je... Pardonne moi mais je m'arrête ici. J'ai besoin de m'allonger, ma tête est à la torture et me lance._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_

Oh, Yuan!

Je m'attendais à quelque chose mais pas à une telle souffrance? Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point? Et moi qui me plaignais alors que tu souffrais déjà!

J'ai été égoïste, je m'en veux...

Kratos

_Kratos_

_Pourquoi t'excuses-tu alors que tu n'es coupable de rien? Tu n'as rien vu de mon mal et c'était volontaire de ma part. J'ai cru que cela passerait, après il était trop tard pour révéler mon état. Tu peux te vanter d'être le seul qui ait réussi à découvrir mon secret? Simplement, je t'en supplie, ne te crois pas aveugle et égoïste alors que tu as bon cœur. Tu es un être humain, tu as le droit de te plaindre alors que d'autres souffrent..._

_Tu me manques_

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_


	9. Lettre 6, de Kratos à Yuan

Lettre 6 de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

Oh mon tendre ami! Mon fougueux amant! Oserai-je écrire mon amour d'une nuit? Combien je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté! Comment regretter le moment d'extase pure que tu m'as offert? Tu as bien eu raison de me gronder et en effet « La honte est comme la douleur. On ne la ressent qu'une fois. » Il ne me reste en effet de cette aventure que le plaisir, le désir et l'envie, l'envie que cela recommence. Tout était si bon! J'ai encore le goût de tes baisers sur mes lèvres, la douceur de tes caresses sur ma peau le long de mes jambes. J'ai encore l'impression que ta langue joue avec la mienne , tout comme ta main jouait avec mon sexe. J'ai la voix presque cassée tant j'ai crié ton nom avec plaisir! Je veux te sentir en moi encore une fois. Je veux sentir ton corps niché contre le mien. Et les lendemains de nos ébats, pleins de tendresses, où le fait juste d'être dans les bras de l'autre nous suffit. Tu parlais de franchise dans ton précédent billet, je te dirai donc ce que je veux. Je veux te sentir dans mon corps tout entier. Je ceux pouvoir te gâter tout comme tu me gâtes. Je veux entendre ta voix amplifiée par la jouissance. Je te veux, encore et toujours, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il me tarde que mes affaires se terminent. J'aurai ainsi le plaisir de te voir tous les jours.

Adieu mon cher ami, même si cela me déchire d'arrêter cette lettre. Mes affaire m'attendent. Ô comme j'ai hâte de te revoir!

Celui qui attend que tu le prennes encore une fois avec force et vigueur


	10. Lettre 7, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 7 de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

_Eh bien! Pour une surprise! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle lettre de ta part! Elle m'a fait bien plaisir. Toi qui pourtant es si réservé concernant ces choses, le fait que tu t'ouvres à moi ainsi est à mes yeux le plus doux des honneurs. Moi qui avais peur d'y avoir été trop brusquement ou trop fortement avec toi, voilà que tu me demandes de recommencer!_

_Seigneur, que t'ai-je fait de si extraordinaire pour que le ton de tes lettres change ainsi? Tu veux la vérité? Moi aussi, j'ai aimé. J'ai envie de sentir de nouveau ton parfum, ta peau sur la mienne, tes bras autour de moi, entendre encore une fois ta voix appeler mon nom...Je veux sentir encore une fois ton cœur battant à se rompre. C'était...magique. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il y a pourtant une chose étrange que je ne peux pas expliquer. Cette sensation bizarre qui m'accompagnait tout au long de nos ébats et qui ne m'a quitté que quelques heures après que je t'ai quitté, qui a surpassé même le plaisir de la chair...Je ne sais pas si tu l'as ressenti aussi. Je ne comprends pas..._

_J'en suis navré mais j'arrête cette lettre ici. Je me sens fatigué et incommodé. Je n'ai la force que de t'embrasser mon ami mais je le fais de tout mon cœur. _

_Sur la joue ou sur la bouche?_

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_


	11. Ensemble de billets entre Kratos et Yuan

Ensemble de billets écrits par Kratos et Yuan

Bien cher Yuan

Ta dernière lettre laissait entendre que tu n'allais pas bien.

Que t'arrive t-il?

Toi qui d'habitude a une santé assez résistante … veux-tu remettre notre RDV à plus tard?

Kratos

_Kratos_

_Ne t'en fais pas, mon mal est sans doute passager. J'ai juste un peu de fièvre, rien de bien méchant. J'ai pris un peu froid rien de plus. Je pense être remis d'ici là. C'est étrange mais tu me manques, même si cela fait à peine deux jours qu'on ne s'est vus._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_

Yuan, Yuan, naïf Yuan

Tes mots se veulent rassurants mais je n'arrive pas à les croire. Je me rappelle, le lendemain de notre fois « non-officielle ». j'arrivais à lire la fatigue au fond de tes yeux. Au début, j'ai cru que cela était du à notre journée de la veille laborieuse et à notre nuit agitée mais cette fatigue ne t'a pas quittée? Et quand nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois, elle semblait encore plus grande. Yuan, c'est toi-même qui parlait de franchise dans une de tes lettres. Au non de notre amitié, je t'en conjure explique moi tout, quitte à me faire peur. Je veux pouvoir t'aider, même si cela pourrait se montrer dérisoire.

Kratos

_Eh bien, Kratos, je vois que tu connais presque tout de moi! Il me faut donc éviter de te ménager, hein? En effet, je vais plus mal que ce que je voulais te faire croire. Ma fièvre n'a rien de passagère, elle est en moi depuis un moment déjà. J'ai des quintes de toux que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à refouler et j'ai l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu. La fatigue s'installe de plus en plus. Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus cacher mon mal et cela me fait peur. Je ne veux inquiéter personne, je... Pardonne moi mais je m'arrête ici. J'ai besoin de m'allonger, ma tête est à la torture et me lance._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_

Oh, Yuan!

Je m'attendais à quelque chose mais pas à une telle souffrance? Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point? Et moi qui me plaignais alors que tu souffrais déjà!

J'ai été égoïste, je m'en veux...

Kratos

_Kratos_

_Pourquoi t'excuses-tu alors que tu n'es coupable de rien? Tu n'as rien vu de mon mal et c'était volontaire de ma part. J'ai cru que cela passerait, après il était trop tard pour révéler mon état. Tu peux te vanter d'être le seul qui ait réussi à découvrir mon secret? Simplement, je t'en supplie, ne te crois pas aveugle et égoïste alors que tu as bon cœur. Tu es un être humain, tu as le droit de te plaindre alors que d'autres souffrent..._

_Tu me manques_

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Yuan_


	12. Lettre 8, de Marina à Kratos

Lettre 8, de Marina Elric à Kratos Aurion

_Bien cher Kratos_

_Je vous écris à la place de mon père qui est bien malade. Affaibli, il ne peut vous écrire lui-même, ce dont il s'excuse auprès de vous._

_« En effet, dit-il, il serait préférable de remettre notre rendez-vous à plus tard. Pardonne moi de te prévenir aussi tard. Tu me manques.»_

_A sa demande, au nom d'une promesse qu'il vous a faite, je vous fais part de son état. Sa fièvre est élevée, elle le cloue au lit et l'épuise. Une toux maligne le taraude. En voulant n'inquiéter personne, il a aggravé son mal, mon pauvre papa..._

_Il s'excuse sincèrement et vous embrasse de tout son cœur._

_Je me joins à lui et vous envoie mes meilleurs sentiments._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Marina Elric Ka-Fai _


	13. Lettre 9, de Kratos à Yuan

Lettre 9, de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

Yuan

Mais quel est donc ce tourment qui m'anime? Comment se fait-il que le temps me paraît si long loin de toi? Comment se fait-il qu'il s'écoule si vite à tes côtés? Comment se fait-il que mon corps et mon âme soient irrésistiblement attiré par toi?

Même malade, au fond de ton lit, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te trouve désirable. Pourquoi mon cœur se met-il à battre plus fort quand tes yeux fixent les miens? Tu m'es apparu si fragile: J'ai eu l'impression que tu allais te briser à chacun de tes mouvements...Prends bien soin de toi, Yuan? Je ne pourrais supporter ta perte...J'ai déjà perdu Anna, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi...La Déesse me pardonne, Anna me pardonne, Lloyd me pardonne mais mon cœur ne peut plus se taire...Je t'aime.

Je t'aime sans doute depuis un moment déjà mais mon esprit m'occultait cette vérité. Je ne veux pas t'outrager , je ne veux pas te salir, je veux juste te mériter. Oh Yuan! Je t'en supplie, si tu en as la force, aide moi.

Kratos


	14. Lettre 10, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 10 de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

_Comme toujours, tu te tourmentes. Alors je prends sur moi et sur ma fatigue, je sens qu'il te faut une réponse. Ce que tu ressens,ce que tu me décris là est bien la douleur liée au sentiment amoureux. Ne te blâmes pas, Martel me pardonne, tous me pardonnent mais moi aussi je t'aime. La seule différence entre nous deux est que je l'ai su plus vite que toi. Je t'aimais déjà avant même la mort de cette pauvre Colette. Tu ne me voyais encore que comme un ami, comment aurais-je pu te l'avouer? C'est à moi de te mériter. Tu ne m'as jamais outragé .J'étais si heureux quand ce fameux dimanche tu m'as fait l'amour! J'étais ivre de tes caresses, de tes baisers...J'étais ivre de tout ton être. Je n'osais y croire quand tu m'avouas que tu avais aimé cela et que tu voulais que cela recommence! C'est en partie à cause de mes sentiments pour toi que je t'ai proposé notre arrangement. Je voulais encore sentir ton corps contre le mien._

_Pardonne moi Kratos._

_Pardonne moi._

_Je t'aime._

_Celui qui ne mérite pas ton amour_


	15. Lettre 11, de Kratos à Yuan

Lettre 11 de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

Yuan.

Tu...Tu avais tout prévu? Tout calculé? Tu savais comment j'allais réagir après notre première nuit et tu as profité de ma honte...Je devrais être fou de rage et pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir, je sais que tu es sincère. Mon pauvre amour, comme tu as dû souffrir! Obligé de cacher tes sentiments au fond de ton cœur...Je te plains et je te pardonne. Guéris vite mon Ange, tu me manques. Ton esprit, ton âme, ton corps...Je te veux, je veux être tien et que tu sois mien. Rien que d'imaginer ta personne venant vers moi, un désir ardent envahit mon être. Reviens moi vite. Je veux te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et te montrer quel point tu me rends heureux.

Kratos

_Pourquoi attendre si longtemps? Tu me veux, viens. Ne fais pas attention à mon état. J'ai récupéré suffisamment de forces pour écrire, j'en aurai assez pour nos ébats._

_Yuan_


	16. Lettre 12, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 12, de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

_Oh Kratos! Je crois que je comprends maintenant comment un jour tu as réussi à m'écrire une lettre aussi érotique! Quel moment délicieux tu m'as fait passer! La fièvre et la fatigue se sont évanouies au fur et à mesure que tes œuvres me remplissaient de désir, j'ai cru devenir fou. Seigneur, tes mains, tes lèvres, ta verge gonflée en moi...Voilà quel e désir revient, je dois me calmer si je veux finir cette lettre sans m'arrêter._

_Non seulement tu m'as gâté mais tu m'as fait découvrir aussi de nouvelles sensations. La douleur quand tu es entré dans cette partie de moi a été brève et a vite cédé place à l'extase et à l'ivresse. Te sentir en moi, sur moi, ton souffle caressant ma peau, ta voix me murmurant des mots d'amour teintés de luxure, ta main s'amusant avec la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie, tes lèvres dévorant ma nuque, ton corps remuant...J'ai aimé cela. _

_Oh, il n'y a pas que cela que j'ai aimé et qui me rendait fou de passion pour toi! J'avoue que, comme pour ce que tu m'as fait que j'ai expliqué plus haut, sur le coup, la peur et la surprise m'ont envahi mais tu as su gommé ces appréhensions. Mon Dieu, ta langue à cet endroit de moi...j'en oubliais tout mes ennuis. Je ne voyais plus que toi, tu obsédais mon esprit, je criais ton nom avec plaisir. Si Eros, le dieu de l'amour, s'était réincarné à ce moment-là, il aurait pris tes traits. Auprès de toi, la luxure devient à la fois science et art. Pourvu que la routine ne casse pas nos élans mais je prie aussi pour que notre amour soit plus fort que le plaisir de la chair. Néanmoins, sur un point comme sur l'autre, je sais que nous serons capables de surmonter l'ennui et la perversité. _

_Aujourd'hui, ma fièvre est complètement guérie même si la fatigue et la douleur restent. Je crois que cette amélioration est due au coup de chaud que tu m'as donné hier. Ma fille, qui ne sait rien pour nous, n'en revient pas et se demande quels soins tu as pu me prodiguer. Eh bien, nous dirons qu'il s'agit d'un remède tésséha'llan._

_Je voulais te remercier mon amour. Pour tout. Pour ton amitié, pour ton amour, pour ton pardon...Tu m'as confié ton cœur, je tâcherai d'en prendre soin. Je te confie le mien et je le fais en toute confiance. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer autant et aussi fort de nouveau._

_Je t'aime tant, mon Ange!_

_J'ai l'honneur d'être celui que tu aimes._

_Yuan _


	17. Lettre 13, de Marina à Kratos

Lettre 13, de Marina Elric à Kratos Aurion

_Bien cher Kratos_

_Je tenais à vous remercier de vos bontés envers mon père. Sa fièvre a bien baissé et il m'a avoué que votre visite précédente lui a fait beaucoup de bien. J'ignore quel remède vous lui avez administré néanmoins je m'en remets à votre connaissance. Je vous l 'avoue, j'ai eu bien peur pour lui, lui qui d'habitude jouit d'une santé assez bonne. _

_Aujourd'hui, malgré la fragilité de sa condition, il a joué avec mes deux petits derniers. Il a même retrouvé l'envie de lire!_

_Serait-ce déplacé de ma part de vous demander de revenir tenir compagnie à mon père le reste de sa convalescence? L'après, je me doute que vous le ferez étant donné que vous allez venir habiter chez nous. Papa se fait une joie de votre arrivée, cela lui rappelle son adolescence où il vivait avec vous._

_Je vous envoie avec mes meilleurs sentiments._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc_

_Marina Elric_


	18. Lettre 14, de Kratos à Yuan

Lettre 14, de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

envoyée avec une copie de la lettre 13

Mon très cher Ange

Je viens de recevoir un charmant billet de ta fille. Elle me fait rire, la pauvre, de part son innocence malgré son statut d'épouse et de mère. Elle ne se rend pas compte des doubles sens qu'elle écrit. Je t'en envoie une copie, c'est assez drôle à lire. Ne crois pas que je me moque d'elle, au contraire, je la trouve vraiment mignonne.

Comme ta lettre m'a fait plaisir, mon amour! J'avais peur que tu ne prennes mal mes initiatives et que tu ne cries mon nom juste par politesse. Juste à titre d'information, ton léger embarras, est-ce arrangé? Ou veux-tu que je t'aide à le régler?

Kratos


	19. Lettre 15, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 15, de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

_Mon amour_

_Espèce de fou! Comment pourrais-je te reprocher de m'avoir fait goûté à des nouveautés? Comment pourrais-je simuler alors que le Dieu de l'amour est à mes côtés? Je viens de lire le billet de Marina. En effet, elle n'est que candeur et innocence. Quand à mon embarras, je serai tenté de te dire qu'il n'est pas arrangé juste pour que tu viennes. Je t'ai vu hier, pourtant tu me manques horriblement. Le temps perd toute logique quand tu es loin de moi._

_Je t'aime._

_Yuan_


	20. Lettre 16, de Kratos à Yuan

Lettre 16, de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

Mon cher Ange

Le jour béni est enfin arrivé! Mes affaires arrivent à terme, je serai bientôt chez toi. Cela me semble être un rêve. Il y a juste une ombre qui me gâche cette joie. Devrons-nous nous cacher dans ta propre demeure pour vivre notre amour? Certes, la peur d'être surpris peut être un très bon aphrodisiaque néanmoins je ne me sens pas assez fort pour vivre une idylle dans l'ombre. Pourquoi nous cacher? Pour nos enfants? Parce que nous avons brisé les lois de la société? Je n 'ai pas honte de notre amour. Je suis même prêt à tout quitter si cela peut t'éviter la souffrance.

Oh, Yuan...

Kratos


	21. Lettre 17, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 17, de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

_Mon cœur_

_Comme tu me fais peur! _

_Certes, au début, nous aurons à nous cacher mais moi non plus je ne saurai pas vivre notre histoire dans l'ombre. Donnons-nous le temps de trouver les mots pour l'annoncer à nos proches. Je n'ai pas honte de notre amour et nous sommes assez forts pour surmonter les regards malveillants. _

_Ainsi donc tes affaires sont finies? Quelle joie de t'entendre dire cela! Comme j'ai hâte que tu sois à la maison! Cette nouvelle éclaire cette journée de pluie._

_Je t'aime mon amour et je me languis de toi._

_A bientôt._

_Yuan_


	22. Lettre 18, de Yuan à Kratos

Lettre 18, de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion

_Mon tendre amour_

_Ceci est la dernière lettre que tu recevras de moi. Demain, tu seras chez moi. Je t'aime tant mon amour! Je n'aurais jamais crû le fait que je puisse de nouveau aimer aussi intensément possible. Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi. Je veux pouvoir vivre toutes les petites choses du quotidien avec toi: me réveiller à tes côtés, manger avec toi, partager mes joies et mes peines, mes découvertes avec toi, m'assoupir contre ton épaule, partager ton intimité, ne faire qu'un avec toi..._

_Tu es devenu ma drogue, une drogue douce qui calme mes angoisses, qui apaise mes peurs et qui soigne mes maux._

_«Tutto a ti me guida»_

_Tout me ramène à toi. Mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur et jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang t'appartient. Je suis né pour toi. Je suis né pour te couvrir de fleurs. Le temps sans toi n'a aucune logique. Tu me combles de bonheur mon Ange. Je veux être à toi._

_A demain, mon amour. Puisse cette nuit vite s'achever, que je puisse te retrouver._

_Je t'aime_

_Yuan_


	23. Lettre 19, de Kratos à Yuan

Lettre 19, de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai

Mon ami, mon amour

Ta lettre me fait un plaisir infini et tes serments me touchent. Mon amour, tes serments, je te les dis aussi. Mon bonheur dépend du tien, ma vie est tienne. Vivre sans toi m'est devenu impossible. Il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je me sens moi. Je veux tout apprendre de toi, je veux apprendre auprès de toi même ce que l'on pourrait appeler pêché. Je veux apprendre avec toi l'amour, la tendresse, la patience, le romantisme, la gourmandise...la luxure? Tu es le rayon de lumière qui a dispersé les ténèbres qui étaient dans mon cœur. Tu en as conquis le vaste royaume.

« Tutto a ti me guida »

Quelle belle phrase! Et quelle véracité!

Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

« Ô puissances du Ciel, j'avais une âme pour la douleur, donnez m'en une pour la félicité! »

Les Cieux m'ont exaucés. Il me tarde d'être à demain.

Je t'embrasse mon cher amour.

Je t'aime plus que jamais

Kratos


End file.
